Splendid
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: Xu Fang never liked Gan Ning to begin with. But what happens when he has to move in? Will love spread, or will they kill each other?


Splendid

Introduction

My life was perfect until HE moved in.

What was Lu Meng thinking?

The boy is obnoxius, a jerk-off, and constantly raids the fridge.

My house was clean and quiet until he showed up.

I never thought I'd lose to him in a battle of skill.

I never thought I'd lose a battle of love.

Chapter1:Are You Serious?

Another day of sitting in a stupid office, yay. Today I had to go to work early becausemy stupid boss, Lu Meng said he had something to talk about. I hope it's to fire me so I can get the hell out of that office and never go back. As my alarm clock started going off, I groaned, rgabbed a pillow, and covered my ears. That didn't work, so I growled, turned, and smacked the sleep button. Of course it turned off, but I think I broke it, not that I care.

Sighing, I slowly rolled off my bed mat. The sun from my window danced on my face. Even a ball of hydrogen in against me! Anyways, I stood up, stretched, and grabbed the folded clothes in the corner. Hey, I'm not entirely lazy! So I take the shirt I had on off, and put on a white shirt with one long sleeve, and a strap on the other shoulder. Then I took off my shorts and put on a pair of black dress pants, and a red skirt with a slit on each side, then I put on a pair of red knee-high shoes with white laces and white bottoms.

I then put my burgendy hair in a waist length ponytail. I then walked down the hall to a closed door, and pounded on it. There was a crash, a groan, shuffling, then the door opened. One of the workers at my work had moved in because Lu Meng ordered it, and let me tell you, the boy is evil, EVIL! "For christ's sake Gan Ning get a shirt on!", I sighed in disgust. "My room, I can decide if I wanna wear a shirt or not". SLAP! "Don't talk to me like that in my house buck-o, or you're out on the streets before you can say oh shit". Gan Ning rubbed his cheek, turned, and mumbled,"Crazy bitch". I growled, and span while throwing my leg up, sending him flying into his wall, which was the cleanest thing there, and it was covered in posters of models on cars, usaully ferrari's. "Geezum Xu Fang, just because you're Lu Meng's neice doesn't mean you can kick me all over the place!". I turned around and said before walking downstairs,"You're just going to have to deal with it".

At work...

"WHAAAAAAT?". "Calm down Xu Fang, it's only a permanent move". "But Gan Ning is...is...I can't even explain it!". "I'm right here!". "Oh shut up". "Make me". SMACK! "Ow...". "Enough!, Gan Ning will be living at your house until further notice, now stop whining and deal with it!". I sighed in defeat, grabbed my coat, flung it over my shoulder, and went out the door, slamming it effectively. When I got home, I immediatly jumped on the couch. I groaned, and closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

This was going to be a long ride.

So Gan Ning had permanently moved in yesterday(much to my argueing). I was staring at the evil creature from the couch as he looked at a piece of paper on the fridge. tHen it hit me. I jumped from the couch, ran to the fridge, and pushed Gan Ning to the side. "Oh No, I was supposeed to go on a date with Hua Xiong today!". I turned and zoomed upstairs while looking at my watch. 7:30, great. I ran to my room, and grabbed my red strapless dress and put it on after taking a quick shower. I then walked down the stairs in my black heels and black tights. I noticed the evil creature staring, and I snorted. "Hey", he said. "What?". "Stay away from that guy". "Why?, it's not like you know him". "He's one of Dong Zhou's employees". "So?". "Dong Zhou is a crime lord you idiot, he's already kidnapped two people". "Oh well".

When I turned he grabbed my arm gently and said,"Just...". He then let go of my arm and said,"Forget it", and went to his room. "Ok", I said slowly. I think he was trying to tell me something. Oh well. I flipped open my cell and dialed Hua Xiong's number. "...Hello?", came from the other end. "Hey 'Xiong, are we still on for tonight?". "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world". "Great, are you on your way?". "Yeah, I'm actually right down the road now". "Ok, see you soon". "Bye".

When Hua Xiong got there, Gan Ning had come down from his room, and was watching t.v. "Bye Gan Ning", I called from the hallway. "Yep, whatever". I glared at him before going out the door with Hua Xiong. I never saw Gan Ning look out the window with a look of pure jealousy.

Gan Ning P.O.V

What was she thinking? I mean, going out with one of the most notorious crime boss's employees is just stupid. Wait, why do I care? She's annoying, numb, and only cares about herself. I walked over to the couch and layed down. I must've fallen asleep. Iheard my phone ring. I groaned and picked it up. "Hello?". "Gan Ning, I need help!". I sat up and said,"Xu Fang?". "Yes, look, I don't have much time, Hua Xiong was evil all along, he's taking me to Dong Zhuo, I need help". I sighed and said,"This is your own mess". "I know, but I'm begging you, please help me!". She sounded like she was crying. Then, things got bad. She said on her phone,"Wait, oh no he's coming...let me go, Gan Ning, help me!". "Xu Fang?, Xu Fang!". I jumped up, grabbed my black leather coat, my car keys, and ran outside to my car.

I was searching for her for who knows how long. Then, I found her. She was tied to a pole in a alleway unconcious. I got out of my Mercedes, and ran to her. She was beat up and bloody, and was having a hard time breathing


End file.
